Halelujah
by TheObsessedFanficer
Summary: A BMWW Fanfic. Hard to explain. Basically, Wonder Woman and Batman lead through a series of events based on events (such as fighting the Joker!) until they lead to the ultimate, weakening, terrible villain show down in history. Yes, I ship. And suck at summaries.
1. The secret Shpooder

**Hey Guys! Sorry about my absence. I died.**

 **Just kidding!**

 **I have sprained my ankle and haven't been doing anything so yeah. New story.**

 **I own nothing, except shpooders.**

 **Essentially, the majority of a chapter will focus kind of on the song, and then the rest written in my style to balance out the darkness of the story as it progresses.**

 **BMWW Ship fic... But not fluff.**

 **This fic will be funny occasionally.**

* * *

The night was dark, the sky it sang. Of despair and death. Of Bats and Clowns. Of flight or fight.

Of destruction and terror.

Killer clowns.

The Bat, he crouched. Perched upon a wall. The Princess, she rose. She walked silently- deadly even.

He opened his mouth, about to speak. The sky closed in, the darkness destroyed. The clown was laughing. At his victims. Innocent, helpless. But dead, soon enough. Soon enough.

The Bat, he swung. He hit, he kicked. But could not save the victims.

"Fireworks are a lovely thing. Lovely, even more, when they rain blood upon the cities. Upon the Bat and his _girlfriend_." The Joker laughed, taunting.

The Princess closed in, she ripped the ropes.

The victims ran, the fireworks blew. And as the Joker fell, unconscious, to the floor.

Wonder Woman and Batman walked away, entrusting the Joker in the police's hands.

"We should do this again sometime."

Silence.

"Maybe."

* * *

Wonder Woman awoke to the sound of silence.

The Watchtower was unusually quiet.

She sat up, black hair falling in her eyes.

The light shone through a curtained window. Her door creaked open silently.

Her head shot up and her eyes focused.

There was a Bat in her doorway.

"You passed out last night over a spider. I brought you here."

"A spider? You've got to be kidding me. I'm not afraid of spiders. Shpooders, on the other hand..."

The Bat raised his eyebrow.

"You said something about Shpooders being extinct. I'm not sure. I caught it. Here."

He threw it at Diana. She shuddered and looked at the shpooder's hairy arms.

"Is this breakfast or something? What do you want me to do with this?" She scowled, tossing it back to the Bat.

"No, it's _not_ breakfast. Alfred is preparing breakfast. Get changed." He glared and threw a bundle of her stuff at her.

She frowned and rubbed her head where her bracelets had hit her. Stupid Batman.


	2. For the Love of Batcakes!

Heyo!

By the way, as to the batcakes, I would suggest reading this chapter to understand.

Sooo... I like totally own! No, just kidding. I'm just a geek on their computer freaking out over DC.

Anyhoow. :)

I realized I miss typed something yesterday. I meant that the one part from the last chapter would be based of the song.

Anyways, the first few chapters will be happy and slightly- mark you, slightly- unimportant. I just need all of it to hide the one dark secret... MWahaha. Anyways, yeah.

Enjoy. Or don't. It's up to you!

* * *

Wonder Woman had just finished her breakfast. Or 29th breakfast.

Alfred had to continuously make pancakes. He enjoyed it though- as Master Bruce was often not present for most meals...

"Bruce, you should eat more. You practically died yesterday." Wonder Woman said happily, eating a pancake.

"I what? I recall you dying- not me." Batman scowled.

"I didn't die, silly!" Wonder Woman chuckled, gulping down another pancake.

Alfred raised an eyebrow and turned to make more pancakes.

"Anyways, you should probably go back to the Watchtower. Now." Bruce said, glaring at Wonder Woman.

"Hmm. Okay- Dokey!" She grinned and put her finger to her ear. Moving her hand ever so slowly to her earpiece, she did her best to finish her pancake before teleporting. "Hmmmm... almost... done!" She said, wiping her mouth. "Now, about the Watchtower. Uuummmm, no."

"What? Diana!" He growled. Standing up, he looked at Wonder Woman straight in the eyes. She stood up also, shoving her empty plate to the side.

Batman had to look up to stare her down.

"I'm not leaving. Whether you like it or not. Plus, I still want to eat these bat shaped pancakes. Does Alfred always make pancake shapes for you?"

She giggled as Batman sighed at sat down in defeat. When arguing with an Amazon with strength Triple your own, you don''t really stand a chance. Wonder Woman laughed and shouted "Bring on the Batcakes, Alfred!"

* * *

One hour later, Diana stood up. Bruce had already gone to the Batcave in exasperation- as Diana was on her 89th pancake when he left- and she showed no signs of stopping.

"Well Alfred, I must thank you. The Batcakes were delicious. Diana headed down to the Batcave.

It was dark, and Wonder Woman could hardly see the shadows of the room. Only the brightly light sections of the Batcave were visible. She walked over to a large, green liquid filled syringe. She reached out to touch it.

"Don't touch that. It's a syringe filled with toxins."

"Hmmm. Oops." Wonder Woman said sarcastically. She was smirking as her hand touch the vial- but not the needle. "Did you really think I would be that stupid? To touch the needle? Hahaha." She laughed.

Batman raised his eyebrow.

"You are way too strict. I'm much older than you Bruce- I'm not a child. If anything, you would be a child to me. A child, only eats two Batcakes, such as you did, but I ate over 100!"

Batman scowled. "Will you please stop calling them Batcakes, for God's sake! They're just pancakes!"

"No. Batcakes." Wonder Woman chuckled and leaned over, giving Batman a quick peck on the cheek.

His eyes shot open.

"Let me know if you need help in Gotham again. " She smiled, and tapped her earpiece. "J'onn, teleport me back to the Watchtower. This is Wonder Woman. Over."

"Oh yeah. Batcakes!" Wonder Woman disappeared with a Flash, leaving Batman surprised as ever- and before he could retaliate against the Batcakes.

* * *

I put a reference to a fellow Justice Leauger in here- and it's not the Martian Manhunter (J'onn Jo'nzz)

Hey! BATCAKES TATATA! BATCAKES!

Batman: Ohhhh great. So you're on her side aren't you- because I'm BATMAN!

Me: Uhhhh... What?

Batman: I'll be watching you- you may have avoided the BATMAN for now, but know this! Crime will be paid for by the BATMAN! you know why?

Me: Uhh... 'Cuz you're BATMAN!

Batman: No. Where did you get that from?

Me: Sigh.


End file.
